Talk:Columbia Timeline
1905 "A communist man by the name of Bill Howard is taken responsible for the riots and is assassinated by an unknown criminal" Hi, where did you find this information ? Cordially, BioshockWays 14:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I was just about to ask the same thing.Einsteinium99 20:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Reason for lack of citation for the 1901 section (Fink fire) I put up info about the 1901 Fink Fire. I remembered seeing a newspaper article about it in Industrial Revolution, but I can't for the life of me figure out how to put in citations.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) t19:35, December 30, 2012(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Most of us are aware of the issue with sourcing those newspaper articles, especially when they exist only in the Flash Game, and only appear once. One of us had figured something, but I think if anything, we might as well figure a way of sourcing those articles we can with what we have. --Evans0305 (talk) 05:40, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Industrial Revolution timeline So, I just pre-odered my copy of BioShock Infinite and started playing Industrial Revolution, and noticed that the fash mini-game has dated events (starting from 1900) that can be useful to the Columbia timeline page, so I decided to list them here. Just note that the game says that the events depend on your choices, but I'm not really sure that is true, since it's like 50 events and each time you can decide which faction to support. Anyway, I will keep that list in the discussion page in case those events are not considered to be cannon to the game's story, but feel free to correct it if I made editing mistakes or more simple errors. 1900 ;April 9, Monday :Worker #08-IZ9 starts working at Fink's Chronologically Precise Manufacturing and receives his written instructions from his superior, Foreman #08-2QI, but also a secret message from the Vox Populi asking him his help in smuggling out Fink's products for their cause. :Fink Manufacturing make their first batch of Broadsider guns to arm each of Columbia's police enforcers against the uprising of the Vox Populi, while the revolutionaries, describing themselves as mostly non-violent, start selling the smuggled weapons on the black market to finance their revolution. ;June 12, Tuesday :Fink make their second batch of Broadsider guns to continue arming the police, while the Vox Populi keep selling guns, but reports are made of some of them using the weapons to fire back at policemen. ;July 13, Friday :The third batch is achieved at the factory, and now the police forces are all armed with Broadsiders. To keep the balance, the Vox Populi officially starts arming themselves with the smuggled weapons instead of selling them. ;July 25, Wednesday :The fourth and last batch is made, as the police still requires more guns to wipe out the rebels, so do the Vox Populi who now decide to strike back hard on the policemen. ;August 15, Wednesday :Fink Manufacturing starts producing Bird's Eyes riffles as requested by Chief Officer Jefferson Poole to improve police forces with snipers. On the contrary, the Vox Populi smuggles the riffles to keep the city's rooftops under their control. ;October 31, Wednesday :A second batch of Bird's Eyes is made, as police sniper training continues with the aim of arming and training each policemen. The rebels keep smuggling the riffles, intending to use their scope to spy on the activities of the Founders. :A fire erupts the evening at the N°42 factory building, which is set loose to avoid the flames from spreading to the rest of the factory, but condemning the workers trapped inside. Fink make a public statement to The Minuteman, declining that the new experimental Vigor Devil's Kiss being made in the concerned building was in cause, and instead plead on the product's safety, while attenuating the deaths of the workers and instead blaming the fire on some worker's error. On the contrary, the Vox Populi write in The Voice about the extreme suffering of the victims, and blame the whole incident on the Vigor's dangerousness and the insecurity of the laborers' working conditions. ;November 5, Monday :A third batch of riffle is produced after decorated officer and marksman Harrison Thacker has been appointed head of the new police sniper unit, but the Vox Populi fear the man as being dangerous and ambitious and continue smuggling riffles to keep him from getting any more. ;December 11, Tuesday :After Fink foremen loyal to their job received death threats, it has been decided that a group of sniper policemen headed by Thacker will patrol the factory day and night. A last batch of sniper riffles has been manufactured to equip them, but some of the weapons have been diverted to Dock 4 to be provided to the Vox Populi. 1901 ;January 1, Tuesday :A first production of a new lightweight riffle, the Huntsman, is manufactured at Fink. The same day, a violent clash occurs between Vox Populi militants and police forces at Finkton as the latter tried to prevent workers from distributing handbills. 1902 ;February 11, Tuesdsay :Fink starts manufacturing a new vigor, Bucking Bronco, to help the police manage group of dissidents. ;July 23, Wednesday :A strike occurs among the city's factories and paralyzes part of the production, but then turns into a brutal brawl between the workers and the police, leading to several round-up of insurgents, and death among the policemen. Vox Populi legal expert, John Goldman, calls for peaceful resolutions to avoid further violence. 1903 ;February 13, Friday :Production of Murder of Crows vigors starts at Fink Manufacturing, and Daisy Fitzroy reveals herself to the working class and the Founders as the leader of the Vox Populi. ;November 23, Monday :A bomb is discovered by the police forces following an anonymous tip and is revealed as belonging to the Vox Populi. However, several eyewitnesses declare having seen men dressed as police members placing the explosives before the arrival of the official investigation, leading to both camp accusing each other. 1904 ;January 8, Friday :Fink starts producing Possession vigors to help interrogate captured dissidents and having them turn on each other. ;April 26, Tuesday :The formula of the last batch of Possession leaded to many subjects going berserk. As the police ask for new stable ones, the insurgents smuggle parts of the bad batch to turn the defective vigor in their advantage. ;June 1, Wednesday :Fink resume production of Barnstormer rocket launchers which was left on hold after the Boxer uprising. Vox Populi dissidents interpret it as an act of war against them. ;September 27, Tuesday :As the dissidents highjack shipping barges to disrupt the city's shipping network, police forces ask for more Barnstormers. As a response, Vox Populi members smuggle more of those rocket launchers to shoot down police gunships. 1905 ;March 16, Thursday : "Friday, June 23, 1905" "Tuesday, August 15, 1905" "Wednesday, October 4, 1905" 1906 "Thursday, February 1, 1906" "Wednesday, April 11, 1906" "Monday, September 3, 1906" "Tuesday, November 6, 1906" 1907 "Tuesday, January 15, 1907" "Monday, March 25, 1907" "Friday, May 17, 1907" "Thursday, November 28, 1907" 1908 "Monday, April 6, 1908" "Thursday, June 4, 1908" "Tuesday, August 25, 1908" "Wednesday, November 4, 1908" 1909 "Friday, January 22, 1909" "Wednesday, February 17, 1909" "Friday, May 7, 1909" "Saturday, May 8, 1909" "Sunday, May 9, 1909" "Monday, May 10, 1909" "Tuesday, May 11, 1909" "Wednesday, May 12, 1909" "Thursday, May 13, 1909" 1911 "Thursday, March 9, 1911" "Monday, June 26, 1911" "Tuesday, August 15, 1911" "Thursday, September 21, 1911" 1912 "Tuesday, January 23, 1912" "Wednesday, March 13, 1912" "Wednesday, May 22, 1912" "Thursday, July 4, 1912" "Tuesday, July 23, 1912" "Friday, August 9, 1912" "Wednesday, August 28, 1912" The list will be completed in the following days, I hope. As a note, I may also write the pages for the two papers, The Minuteman and The Voice, but I'm not sure I can get all the editions from my playthrough and those displayed on youtube, as you only get to see only one of them for each major event. Edit: I think I understand how you can get whether the Minuteman or the Voice paper, it always shows the one for the faction you support the less, like to convince you to change side. If that works, I might get all the transcripts for The Voice, and simply copy those of The Minuteman from this video playlist. -Pauolo (talk) 16:18, January 31, 2013 (UTC) So do we know for sure when anna was taken from Booker? Do we know for sure when Booker was recruited? I don't think it was 20 years later that booker was recruited. For all we know the Lutece twins drugged him and took him to columbia the day after Anna was taken, right? Bloody time travel. 1893 The date on Booker's desk in the post-credits scene is October 8, 1893, however - In part II of the Sea of Doors, when Booker wakes up in his office after handing over Anna to Lutece, Elizabeth reminds him that "twenty years ago" Lutece had offered Booker the chance to "wipe away the debt". Thus are set in motion the main events of the game, which we experience in Booker's "present" in Columbia, in 1912. Since the Dewitt we know first entered Columbia in 1912, Anna / Elizabeth then must have been born in 1892 or earlier - not on October 8, 1893 as indicated in the post. (Elizabeth herself in the game says that she is 20), Thus the possibilty that behind some door, Booker somehow survived the drowning. The Columbia city timeline in the game shows 1893 as the year that the "Lamb is Born Unto the Prophet", however by this time Elizabeth would have been close to a year old or more. 00:05, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wounded Knee at 16 years old when army was limited, cut to the bone funding and there were plenty of better qualified veterans to get for the same money.. At some point you have to ask do they really care about what 'facts' they stitch togrther. Does "'who cares, it will be neat'" override any sense of having to adhere to history/logic/physical laws/reality ? Comstock gets funding from US giovernment for flying city - and we are off onto fantasyland -- why bother trying to explain anything connected to real world from this point forward. "Pixie Dust" is the only explanation needed from here on.in......... ---- ---- .